Infiltrados
by Gabriela.mrll
Summary: Desde la extraña desaparición del general Du Couteau, las cosas entre Katarina y Talon han estado algo "agitadas", convirtiéndose a veces en un tormento el uno para el otro; Pero un día, ambos son citados por el mismísimo Swain a su despacho ¿Qué querrá decirles? No lo saben. Lo único que si pueden asegurar es que nada bueno terminará de esto si los dos tienen que trabajar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Era una aburrida mañana en la mansión Du Couteau. Katarina, quien estaba recostada en el gran sofá de la sala principal de la mansión, estaba jugando con sus dagas mientras miraba con recelo _\- muy de vez en cuando -_ el pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal. Por otra parte, su hermana menor Cassiopeia revisaba _\- como era de costumbre -_ la correspondencia, esperando algún día recibir alguna carta con información sobre su desaparecido padre.

Ella, al igual que su "hermano" Talon, aún no perdían la esperanza de que su padre algún día regresaría a casa ileso y la vida de ellos seguiría como era antes de que él desapareciera, pero por el contrario, su hermana mayor decía que él jamás regresaría. Katarina no se refería al hecho de que su padre hubiese muerto, ya que él era demasiado ágil y jamás se dejaría doblegar y mucho menos atrapar por alguien, sino que se refería al hecho de que, después de tanto tiempo sin comunicarse con ellos por ningún medio ¿Con qué cara regresaría? Con un simple "Lo siento, el tiempo pasó muy rápido" o "Estaba haciendo algo que me tomó más tiempo del que creía" ella no lo perdonaría.

Su hermana mayor al ser la "heredera" y representante de la familia en el Alto Mando Noxiano después de la desaparición de su padre, había tenido que cumplir con toda clase de misiones que le pidiesen con tal de mantener la posición de su familia en la nobleza noxiana, misiones las cuales en otro momento se habría negado rotundamente a realizar por lo denigrantes o peligrosas que podrían llegar a ser, pero en las condiciones financieras en las que estaba su familia _\- gracias a su padre -_ justo después de que él desapareció, tuvo que aceptarlas sin rechistar.

Cada vez que su hermana mayor regresaba de una misión, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se iba perdiendo más y más, se volvió tan fría y apática que la podría comparar con Talon, con la diferencia de que ella al menos _\- a su manera y muy de vez en cuando -_ lograba salir de ese duro caparazón en el cual estaba metida y le demostraba, aunque fuese solo un poco sus sentimientos, pero sólo a ella y nadie más.

Regresando a la mansión, en ese momento se escuchó el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y después al cerrarse, sonido que llamó la atención de la Daga Siniestra quien, sin desviar la mirada de sus dagas, esperó el momento en el que el rostro del dueño de aquellos pasos que pesadamente se arrastraban por el pasillo se dejara ver.

Un trozo de tela azul oscuro junto a un leve brillo de metal proveniente de una capucha se hizo presente, y en ese mismo instante, cuando se comenzaba a ver el rostro del dueño de esta prenda, una daga fue lanzada directamente a él, la cual sin mucho esfuerzo atrapó en su mano izquierda.

\- Tengo suficiente con que traten de asesinarme cada vez que me ven en la mugrientas calles de esto a lo que llamamos patria, como para que al llegar a casa una de mis "queridas hermanas" trate de asesinarme cada que tiene una mínima oportunidad de hacerlo - espetó la Sombra de la Navaja con un tono tan frío como su mirada mientras miraba completamente serio a la Daga Siniestra.

\- Llegas a estas horas... - se sentó erguida en el sofá y cruzando las piernas lo señaló con una de sus dagas, sin cambiar su semblante serio el cual había adquirido desde que lo había visto entrar por el pasillo - Manchado con sangre, desprendiendo ese apestoso olor a alcohol y con marcas en todo el cuerpo del labial barato que usan las prostitutas ¿y aun así esperas que te reciba de brazos abiertos? No me hagas reír Talon - dijo Katarina tratando de ocultar su tan evidente enojo.

El aludido por su parte sólo permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia la cocina, lugar en donde estaba su otra hermana revisando la correspondencia y con un sutil gesto con su mano la saludó buscando no crear más polémica de la que ya había conseguido con Katarina. Sacó de uno de los estantes un vaso y se acercó al grifo para llenarlo con agua. Después comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia las escaleras, pero otra daga, la cual esta vez esquivó sólo por unos centímetros, quedó clavada en la pared justo frente a él.

Miró furioso a la pelirroja, ¿quién se creía ella para hacer eso? No era su madre ni mucho menos. Él siempre había tenido que aguantar todas aquellas veces _\- por no decir todos los días -_ en los que ella, buscando llamar su atención, le lanzaba su interminable colección de dagas tratando de asesinarlo, y él solo se limitaba a suspirar y esquivar, pero justo ese día no estaba de ánimos para eso, ¿acaso no podía tener un jodido día en paz? Al parecer no. La miró con mucha más furia, por primera vez en años se atrevería a pararla, pero antes de que pudiese gesticular siquiera una de las tantas palabras que estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, Cassiopeia, su tan oportuna y querida hermana impedidora de batallas campales y posibles masacres habló.

\- Si quieren asesinarse entre sí no los detendré - ambos asesinos miraron a su hermana menor al mismo tiempo, y ella al notar que ya había conseguido la tan preciada atención de sus hermanos continuó - Pero antes de eso, deben de presentarse en el despacho de nada más y nada menos que de Swain esta misma tarde - tomó su taza de té verde y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hermano, dio un pequeño sorbo a su té mientras le entregaba la carta a Talon y agregó - Aquí están los detalles los cuales creó, les pueden ser de utilidad, y bueno yo me retiro por ahora, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

Ambos asesinos miraron a su hermana menor retirarse por las escaleras y después de que ya no pudieron verla se miraron entre sí, Katarina lo miraba con un odio desmedido mientras que Talon sólo se limitó a suspirar pesadamente una vez más; Aunque ya estaba harto de las niñerías de la pelirroja, estaba demasiado cansada como ponerse a discutir con ella en ese preciso momento.

La Sombra de la Navaja comenzó entonces a caminar lentamente por la sala hasta llegar a la pequeña mesita que había en el centro de esta, dejó sobre esta la carta que su hermana menor segundos antes le había entregado y salió silenciosamente de sala, esquivando otra daga que iba directo a su cabeza y dejando sola a una muy furiosa Katarina.

 **N/A**

 **He aquí el primer capítulo de este fic el cual desde hacía mucho tenía la idea e intención (ya que es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas y lamentablemente hay muy pocos fics de ellos en español) pero quise esperar hasta terminar mi otro fic o por lo menos tener algunos capítulos ya escritos para poder publicarlo.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y una cosa más antes de despedirme: Entre ellos se dicen "hermanos" por los _\- tan extraños -_ lazos que han formado entre ellos al convivir tantos años juntos.**

 **PD: Desde ahora mismo les aviso y es que, habrán veces en las que actualizaré este fic muy rápido como habrán otras ocasiones en las que me demore meses en hacerlo así que por favor les pediré un poco de paciencia.**

 **PD 2: Gracias a RubyLRed por su colaboración y ayuda a la hora de darle el nombre al fic.**

 **Y bueno, sin nada más que decir ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Katarina empuñó con fuerza la última daga que quedaba en su mano y la lanzó hacia las escaleras donde segundos antes estaba Talon, logrando así que esta quedara incrustada en la pared.

Tomó la carta que él había dejado en la mesita justo frente a ella y la leyó, era una carta corta pero muy explícita al decir "Es una orden y no pueden faltar" por parte de Swain. La pelirroja sólo se limitó a suspirar y en un parpadeo apareció al pie de las escaleras. Usó su shunpo una vez más y apareció en el segundo piso. Lo volvió a usar por tercera y última vez _\- llegando hasta el límite de veces que lo podía usar en un corto periodo de tiempo -_ y apareció al frente de la habitación de su hermana menor.

Con sutileza y sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido se coló en los aposentos de su hermana, inspeccionando todo a su paso y teniendo cuidado de no pisar los frascos de perfumes y los pinta labios que estaban tirados por todo el piso de la habitación. Se acercó a un viejo estante y tomó a " Teddy", quien era el oso de peluche favorito de su hermana y ella, además que por culpa de él habían discutido miles de veces en su infancia; Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó sobre esta abrazando a Teddy con fuerza mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

\- Lo hizo... Otra vez... - habló finalmente la Daga Siniestra mientras veía a su hermana menor salir de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y otra en su cabello - Y para colmo siempre es tan cínico... Dios... - se quejó.

Cassiopeia alzó una ceja por el comentario que su hermana acababa de hacer mientras comenzaba a vestirse. No le sorprendía que su hermana mayor estuviera allí quejándose mientras que con sus dedos hacía como si estuviese apuñalando al pobre de Teddy con sus dagas, esta era una aburrida rutina a la que hacía mucho se había acostumbrado.

\- Lo sé Kat, pero debes entender que él como hombre tiene "necesidades" que satisfacer. - la pelirroja frunció el ceño mientras en silencio, comenzaba a estrangular al viejo y desgastado Teddy, a lo que su hermana mejor simplemente se limitó a suspirar, para poco después agregar - A veces él necesita un respiro de todo esto, no lo culpo - dijo el Abrazo de la Serpiente mientras se terminaba de poner una blusa de encaje la cual era su favorita entre todas las que tenía.

\- Bien, ahora tú también estás de su lado... - murmuró molesta la pelirroja.

\- No estoy de su lado pero tampoco del tuyo... - se acercó a su gran espejo y comenzó a hacer poses frente a él - A lo que me refiero es que a veces puede ser sofocante y estresante para él, el hecho de que siempre le estés lanzando tus dagas con tal de llamar su atención.

\- Gracias por el sermón mamá Cassio...

\- Si en verdad buscas llamar su atención, deberías probar con algo diferente Kat - dijo esto mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hasta su cama.

\- No estoy buscando llamar su atención así que deja de decir estupideces, además, si él se siente así, no entiendo por qué aún no se va... - murmuró Katarina desviando la mirada de su hermana.

\- Mmm Kat... - Cassiopeia se sentó en la cama a un lado de su ella y suspiró con pesadez, siempre era lo mismo con su hermana mayor - La vez que él intentó hacerlo tú te opusiste y amenazaste con darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa peor que a la que se les da a los Demacianos que se creen más listos que nosotros y tratan de infiltrarse en nuestra querida Noxus.

\- Mierda, tienes razón... - se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama de su hermana menor y comenzó a mirar el pintoresco techo de la habitación - Pero aun así, él sabe que no me agrada... Digo, que no nos agrada que haga esa clase cosas, y después muy descaradamente se enoja conmigo sólo porque se lo reprocho...

\- Sé que te preocupa que él esté bien pero... - antes de poder terminar con su frase su hermana la interrumpió.

\- No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más Cassiopeia Du Couteau - amenazó Katarina mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y miraba con una mirada asesina a su hermana menor.

\- Definitivamente que no tienes remedio Kat... - Cassiopeia se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación - Si decides probar con algo nuevo para llamar su atención no dudes en pedirme ayuda hermanita, mi vasta experiencia con los hombres te puede ser de mucha utilidad - dijo esto mientras le guiñaba un ojo para después salir de su habitación dejando a su muy furiosa hermana mayor gritando "¡QUE NO BUSCO LLAMAR SU MALDITA ATENCIÓN POR DIOS!"

* * *

\- *Toc toc* Katarina ¿Estás ahí? - preguntó Talon _\- quien ya se había cambiado de ropa, dado una ducha reconfortante y había tenido una pequeña siesta para recuperar energías -_ mientras llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja, pero el silencio fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta - Deja de actuar como una niña de cinco años y abre la puerta de una maldita vez. - esperó a que pasaran exactamente 15 segundos y nada pasó, y su paciencia cada vez se iba disipando más y más. - Si no abres la estúpida puerta me veré obligado a abrirla por mi cuenta, y los dos sabemos cómo termina eso. - esperó 15 segundos más y nada, si ella quería las cosas por las malas entonces así serían.

Se alejó varios metros de la puerta para tomar impulso y se giró de medio-lado para que su hombro quedara en dirección a la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a correr en dirección de esta para tumbarla, una de sus hermanas apareció por las escaleras haciéndolo parar en seco.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Talon? - preguntó Cassiopeia quien lo veía con curiosidad, mientras llevaba algunas de las bolsas _\- que a juzgar por su apariencia se podría decir que había ido de compras -_ hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Qué te parece que hago? Tu querida hermana mayor no quiere abrir esta estúpida puerta - dijo mientras miraba de brazos cruzados a Cassiopeia.

\- ¿No has pensado en que si no responde es porque tal vez no está ahí? - preguntó ella mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, o por lo menos eso era lo que trataba de hacer, ya que con la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaba en sus manos le era imposible hacerlo.

\- ¿Y en dónde se supone que está entonces? - preguntó él mientras caminaba hacia ella para ayudarla a abrir la puerta y, cual fue sorpresa que al abrirla, vio a la pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de su hermana menor.

\- Bueno, al parecer ya la encontramos - dijo Cassiopeia con una sonrisa.

 **N/A**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo que le dan al fic y por sus sensuales reviews *3* De verdad que me hacen muy feliz! Espero no haber desanimado a nadie por tardar tanto en actualizar pero entre la falta de tiempo e inspiración, además de tener otro fic que actualizar a veces me queda difícil pero este fic seguirá, un poco de paciencia les pido nada más.**

 **Sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Cassiopeia le hizo señas a su hermano para que entrara junto con ella a la habitación mientras ella _\- tambaleándose de un lado de otro de una forma un tanto chistosa ya que al parecer las bolsas eran muy pesadas para ella -_ llegaba hasta su gran armario empotrado.

Dejó con cuidado algunas de las bolsas sobre una silla y lo miró con curiosidad. Talon estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con la mirada perdida en su cama o bueno, en la "bella durmiente" que estaba disfrutando de la comodidad de esta _\- como muchas otras veces -_ y esto le causó mayor curiosidad. Él no era del tipo de personas que se quedaba así, como si estuviese hechizado y no pudiera apartar su mirada de su hermana por mucho que quisiese. Así que, con sutileza _\- poco común en ella -_ se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a donde estaba su hermano _\- quien al parecer aún no se percataba de su cercanía -_ y le susurró al oído con la voz más dulce que tenía - Talon... - pero el silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta - Talon... ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces? - susurró con malicia mientras apoyaba con fuerza sus manos en los hombros de él sobresaltándolo y en un segundo, sintió como él desapareció y volvió a aparecer justo detrás de ella poniendo amenazadoramente una de sus cuchillas en su cuello dejándola completamente inmóvil, hasta que la reconoció y la soltó con cuidado.

\- Lo siento Cassio, fueron mis reflejos... - se disculpó él mientras guardaba su cuchilla y veía a su hermana caminar de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación - Y a todo esto, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti. - se giró para mirarlo a los ojos mientras comenzaba a sacar de las bolsas todas las prendas y accesorios que había comprado y las guardaba en su armario - Al parecer te habías quedado embelesado viendo a Kat dormir... ¡Ja! Espero que eso no sea amor querido Talon... - susurró ella tratando de ocultar su tan evidente risa.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? – bromeó el asesino - Por Dios… ¡No me hagas reír Cassiopeia! O es que acaso… ¿estás olvidando quién soy? - Talon se giró y la miró de reojo - Bah, como sea, despiértala por mí y dile que se prepare, pronto tendremos que partir a nuestro encuentro con Swain - dijo finalmente antes de irse en dirección a su habitación y dejaba solas a sus dos hermanas.

* * *

 **(Una hora después)**

Ambos asesinos salieron de la mansión Du Couteau a toda prisa ya que _\- gracias a cierta pelirroja que tardó siglos en despertarse y arreglarse -_ llegarían tarde para reunirse con Swain en su despacho.

Como sólo debían cruzar unas cuantas calles para llegar al edificio principal de Noxus, donde quedaba la oficina del susodicho Estratega Maestro, ambos asesinos decidieron ir caminando, aunque obviamente, cada uno lo hacía a su manera. Katarina se movía ágilmente entre los transeúntes usando su shunpo de vez en vez mientras que Talon la imitaba pero, al ser él más rápido que ella, había conseguido ir en la delantera.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto _\- si es que lograba hacerlo gracias a la velocidad con la que iban -_ podrían asegurar que se parecía a una de esas típicas persecuciones policiales que suelen mostrar en las noticias despertinas o en las típicas películas de acción de robos millonarios a gran escala.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal de aquel edificio que imponente se alzaba sobre Noxus, los dos guardias que resguardaban la puerta se hicieron a un lado permitiéndoles pasar. Apenas entraron, fueron recibidos en la recepción por una chica joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños acompañada por nada más ni nada menos que por el "Glorioso Ejecutor" Draven quien, como era costumbre, no dejaba de jactarse de su excelente físico y sus increíbles habilidades tanto para la impecable ejecución de los prisioneros de Noxus como en otras "materias" no muy difíciles de imaginar; Pero, en el momento en que vieron entrar a la pareja de asesinos por la entrada principal, las provocaciones del "gran Draven" cesaron para la fortuna de la pobre chica quien suspiró aliviada, no aguantaba un segundo más la presumida y arrogante actitud del Glorioso Ejecutor.

\- Oh Kat, tiempo sin verte ¿me extrañaste? Bah, para qué pregunto, es más que obvio que me extrañaste - dijo Draven con ese tono arrogante que lo caracterizaba mientras se sentaba en uno de los grandes sillones que habían en la recepción - Ven Kat, siéntate aquí para que podamos charlar mejor - señaló su pierna derecha indicándole a la pelirroja que se sentara allí, petición que ella no dudo ni un sólo segundo en rechazar.

\- No gracias, tenemos cosas por hacer, vamos Talon - respondió la pelirroja con el tono frío que había adoptado hacía mucho tiempo atrás mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero justo en ese instante, fue detenida por Draven quien la agarró con algo de fuerza de la muñeca impidiéndole seguir con su camino. - Estoy hablando en serio Draven.

\- Vamos Katy, sé que te gustará lo que haremos... - se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente hasta el oído de la pelirroja para susurrarle un "Como en los viejos tiempos" lo suficientemente fuerte que hasta Talon y la recepcionista lograron escuchar.

Al oír aquel comentario, la Sombra de la Navaja sólo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y soltó un pequeño bufido de molestia para recordarle al Glorioso Ejecutor que él también estaba allí y que su comentario no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia.

Talon sabía que hacía unos cuantos meses atrás _\- cuando el General Du Couteau aún estaba con ellos -_ Katarina había estado "saliendo" con el egocéntrico de Draven ya que, según el mismo General Du Couteau, sería beneficioso para su familia el hecho de que una de sus hermosas hijas estuviese con un noxiano que estuviese al nivel de su familia, y quien mejor que Draven ¿no? Por lo menos así lo consideraba el General Du Couteau... Pero él, Talon, desde su punto de vista, jamás creyó que Katarina haría "eso" con él ya que, por la forma en cómo ella actuaba cuando estaba junto al noxiano indicaba el asco y fastidio que le daba el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca suyo, además de que, aunque ella no se lo hubiese dicho a él sino a su pequeña hermana Cassiopeia, Katarina solía decirle: "Inalcanzable, inalcanzable es esa persona para mí..." Refiriéndose a la persona que ella ¿quería? ¿amaba? No lo sabía con exactitud. Sólo sabía que esta frase al llegar a oídos de quienes no debían escucharla, crearon el famoso rumor de que su hermana estaba enamorada su gran rival Garen, el Poder de Demacia, pero él sabía que no eso no era así.

Con los años que habían vivido juntos, él había aprendido a leer a la perfección las facciones y movimientos de la pelirroja, logrando así, sacarla de quicio en numerosas ocasiones aunque _\- en una que otra ocasión -_ ella lograba sorprenderlo y demostrarle lo grandiosa, peligrosa y eficaz que era y podía llegar a ser, como cuando se lanzaba al campo de batalla bailando su tan temida danza mortal, donde siempre ella llevaba la voz cantante.

Talon vio a Draven comenzar a mover sigilosamente una de sus manos por partes que no debería y esta fue la copa que rebosó el vaso. Él jamás permitiría que le faltasen el respeto a una de sus hermanas. Nunca se perdonaría si algún día llegase a hacer algo así.

\- Katarina dijo que no, así que déjala en paz idiota. Y nosotros... - miró de reojo a la pelirroja - Nos vamos, tenemos una reunión a la cual asistir. - sentenció la Sombra de la Navaja mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja y la arrastraba por el pasillo dejando con la palabra en la boca a un muy enojado Draven.

Mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del susodicho Estratega Maestro se podía sentir la tensión en el aire por lo que minutos antes había acabado de pasar, además de que Talon sentía continuamente la mirada de la pelirroja sobre él aumentando su incomodidad, pero simplemente se limitó a suspirar y siguió caminando; Ignoraría este pequeño hecho como lo había hecho con muchos otros meses atrás.

\- Sé cuidarme sola Talon, no era necesario que intervinieras... - susurró la pelirroja desviando la mirada acción que hizo que el aludido se detuviera y sin girarse le respondió - Lo sé pero... ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Fue impulsivo y estúpido de mi parte hacer eso de todas formas. - no tenía que darle explicaciones a la pelirroja de por qué había hecho eso en realidad y ella no se lo podía exigir de todas formas.

\- Está bien... - respondió ella mientras llegaban a la puerta de la oficina de Swain la cual era de una madera oscura con un cuervo finamente tallado en el centro de esta. Cualquiera a simple vista sabría a quién pertenecía aquella habitación.

En el momento en que Talon estuvo a punto de llamar a la susodicha puerta, la pelirroja se interpuso entre él y esta impidiéndole que lo hiciera quedando así, los dos muy cerca el uno del otro y logrando que la incomodidad que tenía Talon antes regresara.

\- ¿Qué demon...? - trató de preguntar pero ella se le adelantó y puso con cuidado su dedo índice sobre los labios de él, impidiendo que de sus labios saliese cualquier otra palabra que los pudiese delatar.

Talon estaba más que confundido por lo que acababa de hacer la pelirroja ¿por qué habría hecho eso? Era la pregunta que lo estaba perturbando porque simplemente... ¡Ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas con él! Pero bueno, lo que menos podía hacer en esos momentos era mostrarle su confusión e incomodidad así que sólo se limitó a volver a su característica expresión fría y esperó a que ella dijera o hiciera algo, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer.

Observó cómo la pelirroja lo hacía a un lado y apoyaba su oído en la puerta mientras le hacía señas de que hiciera lo mismo - "Así que de esto se trataba..." - pensó mientras se hacía a un lado de la pelirroja y la imitaba. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero ¿quién se iba a enterar ah? Además de que lo que fuese que estuviesen diciendo del otro lado podría tener algo que ver con el motivo por el cual los habían llamado en primer lugar.

\- "¿En serio estás pensando en mandar a esos dos Swain? Podemos enviar a otros de nuestros espías mejor capacitados y tomar por sorpresa a esas moscas demacianas" - gruñó alguien desde el interior de la oficina del Estratega Maestro y que, a juzgar por su voz, se trataba de nadie más que de la Mano de Noxus, Darius - "Enviar a esos dos sólo nos traería problemas innecesarios" - agregó.

\- "Espero que no estés olvidando quién da las órdenes aquí Darius..." - se escuchó otro gruñido de molestia desde el interior - "Y a mi parecer es conveniente enviar a esos dos porque..." - antes de que Swain pudiese decir cualquier otra palabra fue interrumpido por varios toques a su puerta, al parecer al fin habían llegado los dos que faltaban en la reunión. - "Pueden pasar" - escucharon los asesinos al mismo tiempo que obedecían y abrían con cuidado aquella puerta. - Los estábamos esperando... Pero al ver que estaban tardando más de lo que deberían decidimos comenzar con la reunión. - Talon miró a Katarina de reojo, ella había sido _\- después de todo -_ la culpable por haber llegado tarde a la reunión en la oficina de Swain pero no, no era el momento de reprocharle por eso y menos en público, así que simplemente se limitó a suspirar y tomó asiento en uno de los grandes sillones que habían allí, sentándose junto a la pelirroja y quedando frente a frente con Darius.

En un parpadeo, Talon vio aparecer a la "Maquiavélica" LeBlanc, sentada en sus piernas mientras comenzaba a acercar peligrosamente sus labios al rostro de él.

\- No empieces con otro de tus estúpidos espectáculos - soltó Darius con una muy evidente molestia.

\- ¿Serán celos, tal vez? Porque si ese es el caso puedes estar tranquilo querido Darius... Por ahora... - la Maquiavélica se giró un poco para mirarlo de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó en sus labios - Aunque si quieres puedo hacer algo por ti que te volverá loco pero... Tendrías que darme algo a cambio ¿qué te parece? Es una propuesta que no puedes rechazar.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Me crees idiota? Primero muerto a hacer algo con una mujer de tu calaña, maldita zorra.- espetó con molestia la Mano de Noxus.

Talon por su parte permanecía indiferente a la "pequeña" discusión que estaban teniendo los otros dos ya que siempre era lo mismo con ellos, y lo mejor que podía hacer en esos casos era simplemente no intervenir e ignorar todas las barbaridades que comenzaban a decirse entre ellos.

Buscó a la pelirroja con la mirada y vio que ahora se encontraba al lado del escritorio de Swain mirando _\- con este mismo -_ los planos de la ciudadela de Demacia. Esos dos jamás perdían el tiempo para la fortuna de todos allí. Continuó observando lo que hacían su hermana y el Estratega Maestro hasta que finalmente Swain intervino en la discusión de LeBlanc y Darius, no tenían tiempo que perder después de todo.

\- Continuaremos con esto después cariño... - le susurró LeBlanc al oído mientras le daba un pequeño y cálido beso en la mejilla y desaparecía en un humo rosa, para después reaparecer sentada de piernas cruzadas en uno de los bordes del escritorio de Swain. - Somos todo oídos querido.

\- Iré sin rodeos. Los he citado el día de hoy a esta reunión extraordinaria porque tengo una misión para ustedes dos, Katarina y Talon. - dijo Swain mientras les daba la espalda y miraba por el gran ventanal de su despacho en dirección al mar del Guardián - Como le estuve explicando antes a Katarina y a los demás, consiste en infiltrarse en Demacia, algo supremamente fácil para ustedes, ¿me equivoco? - los miró de reojo y ambos asesinos asintieron sin titubear. Todos allí siempre debían cumplir con las expectativas de Swain ya que, quien lo decepcionara, debía recibir un "pequeño" castigo por su parte para recordarle que, como noxiano, jamás debería fallar en una misión. - Excelente. Ahora observen. - chasqueó sus dedos y en ese momento todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron y las cortinas se cerraron sumiéndolos en la oscuridad, y segundos después apareció frente a ellos un holograma del mapa de Demacia. - Necesito que vallan aquí, al corazón de la ciudad - señaló el edificio más alto que estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, el cual era el palacio real. - En el sótano están escondiendo algo que, según mis informantes, no debemos pasar por alto ya que podría perjudicarnos de formas inimaginables pero que, si logramos obtenerlo, nos podría beneficiar considerablemente para nuestra próxima contienda contra ellos. - volvió a chasquear sus dedos y las luces se volvieron a encender al mismo tiempo que desaparecía el holograma. Se sentó en su gran y cómodo sillón y les dio una amenazadora mirada a los dos asesinos - Sé que lo saben pero aun así lo repetiré, no pueden regresar a Noxus sin antes haber cumplido con su misión ¿quedó claro? - ambos asesinos se miraron entre sí y después asintieron sin titubear - Bien. Tráiganmelo y serán ascendidos de rango además de que recibirán una considerable suma monetaria. ¿Preguntas u objeciones? - nadie dijo nada así que continuó - Sin nada más que decir pueden retirarse. LeBlanc y Darius, ustedes se quedan aquí, también tengo un trabajo para ustedes dos. - sentenció finalmente mientras la pareja de asesinos salían de la habitación.

 **N/A**

 **Primero que nada me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes por su apoyo para con este pequeño fic que apenas está comenzando, los amo con todo mi kokoro *3***

 **Como olvidé lo demás que les quería decir (GG memoria xD) sólo me limitaré a decirles que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y estaré esperando con ansias sus comentarios, y sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capít** ulo.


End file.
